efedfandomcom-20200216-history
Kyjack Necro
Kyjack Necro is an e-Fed wrestler originally created by Mike Cross, recently reintroduced by Jamo. Kyjack Necro was formally signed to FZW, EWA and Crossverse federations WWE-X (as Kyjack - where he was buried alive) and NXT-X. He is currently signed to EWF and GWA. Crossverse (2012 - 2014) 'WWE-X (2012)' Kyjack was originally signed to The Crossverse promotion WWE-X when it made it's return from a period of closure where he competed on the Raw brand. He would feud with Ryback which came to an end at WWE-X WrestleMania 29 in a Buried Alive match, which Kyjack would lose. 'NXT-X (2013 - 2014)' Kyjack was reintroduced to The Crossverse free agency under the name of Kyjack Necro, where he would quickly be signed to NXT-X. During his time with NXT-X, he aided Payne with her feud with Walter Scott before revealing himself to truly under the power of Walter Scott, who would claim that he brought Kyjack back from the dead. e-Fed Wrestling Alliance (2015 - 2017) Debut and feud with Walter Scott (2015) Kyjack Necro would be reintroduced to the e-Fed world when he made a surprise appearance in the Proving Ground match at EWA Ground Zero as the 10th entrant in the match. Kyjack would dominate as soon as he entered the match until Walter Scott made his entrance at #15. As soon as Walter made his entrance, Kyjack would focus soley on his former saviour. Kyjack would eventualy eliminate Walter before going on a tear eliminating a total of four eliminations before being eliminated by Team 3D after a distraction by Walter Scott. The two men would face of in a singles match at EWA Purgatory, which Kyjack would be victorious after Walter intentionally got himself counted out. EWA Owner Shane McMahon would book the two in another match for SuperBrawl inside a Steel Cage. At SuperBrawl, Kyjack scored the victory after forcing Walter to tap out to Lucifer's Cage. Heel Turn and Alliance with Paul Heyman (2015 - 2016) After his match with Walter Scott at SuperBrawl, Kyjack shocked everyone by hitting the referee with the Flashbang while he was checking on Walter. After which a mysterious voice called Kyjack to the back. After the end of season break, Kyjack Necro would be placed into the second annual EWA Tournament, where in the first round he defeated Shawn Steele. Kyjack's participation in the tournament was cut short after he suffered a loss to Bobby Lashley in the Quarter-Finals after he walked out on the match. Kyjack would not appear on EWA programming again until EWA Slammiversary II where he would interfere in the Finals of the EWA Tournament attacking both Jason Russo and Bobby Lashley. Lashley would end up winning the match, and Jason would call Kyjack back out after the match where he would attack Kyjack and eventually unmasking the mysterious figure to reveal Paul Heyman as the man controlling Kyjack Necro. Kyjack would feud with Jason heading towards EWA Ground Zero II, where Jason managed to come away victorious. However things were not over between them as Kyjack would interfere in the Proving Ground match attacking Jason which set up Jason's elimination at the hands of Shawn Steele. The two would continue to feud heading towards EWA No Mercy, where both men would qualify for the Purgatory match for the vacant EWA World Championship. Kyjack would dominte the Purgatory match eliminating four of his five opponents before losing to the eventual winner Lewis Rivers after interference from First Class Enterprises. On the first episode of Shockwave after No Mercy, Kyjack was placed into the main event in a Tag Team match against Rivers and newest member of F.C.E. Matt Morgan and would spend majority of the night trying to find a partner. Eventually it was revealed rival Jason Russo was his partner, however Jason cost the team the match after hitting Kyjack with the Final Blow. EWA Hybrid Champion and Face Turn (2016) On Shockwave #30, it was revealed that Kyjack Necro would recieve a Hybrid Championship shot on Shockwave #31 against the champion, Walter Scott. This was made by EWA Owner Shane McMahon, as according to him, Kyjack had requested the match since Walter Scott was one of the men that cost him the EWA World Championship at No Mercy. On Shockwave #31, Kyjack Necro would defeat Walter Scott for the EWA Hybrid Championship. Thus winning his first championship in EWA. Later in the show, Walter Scott would complain to EWA Owner Shane McMahon, wanting Kyjack stripped of the title due to a (near) double count-out. But was declined, instead it was announced that Kyjack would defend the EWA Hybrid Championship against Walter Scott at EWA SuperBrawl II in a Two-out-of-Three falls match. At SuperBrawl II, Kyjack Necro lost the EWA Hybrid Championship back to Walter Scott in the Two-out-of-Three Falls match with the score of 2-1, after Paul Heyman turned on Kyjack and pushed over a Ladder that sent Kyjack crashing through four tables. After the end of season break, it was revealed that Kyjack would be apart of the 3rd annual EWA Tournament. His first round match was against "The Cowboy" James Storm, which saw Kyjack victorious. Before the match Kyjack cut a promo saying that every person he faces in the tournament is simply in the way and to get through them he'll collect their bounty. Kyjack's Quarter-Final match against Matt Hardy took place on Shockwave #34, where he defeated Matt by submission. Kyjack's next tournament match will be a Semi-Final match against Erick Rowan on Shockwave #36. e-Fed Wrestling Federation (2017 - Present) After EWA closed it's doors due to being bought out by "The Million Dollar Man" Ted DiBiase, Kyjack Necro was one of the lucky EWA roster members to be signed to an EWF contract. Kyjack Necro made his EWF debut as one of the sixteen men competing in the EWF Impact Championship tournament. In the first round of the tournament Kyjack successfully faced off against Bobby Roode to advance to the second round. He is scheduled to face off against Nick Fairburn in the second round. In Wrestling Finishing Moves EWA *Flashbang (Spear) 2015 - 2016; used as a signature move thereafter *Lucifer's Cage (Scorpion Cross Lock) 2015 - Present *Cerberus Bomb (Triple Powerbomb) 2015; used as a signature move thereafter *Deliverance (Steiner Screwdriver) 2016 - Present EWF *Lucifer's Cage (Accordion Rack) *Deliverance (Suplex Piledriver) Signature Moves EWF *Flashbang (Spear) *Cerberus Bomb (Triple Powerbomb) Championships and Accomplishments EWA *1x EWA Hybrid Champion GWA *1x GWA Hardcore Champion NXT-X *1x NXT-X World Tag Team Champion (w/ Goliath) Entrance Themes EWA *"My Demons" by Starset (June 13, 2015 - December 9, 2015) *"Alone" by Exit 2 Enter (December 9, 2015 - March 16, 2016) *"Last Resort (Explicit Version)" by Papa Roach (March 16, 2016 - Present) EWF *"Alone" by Exit 2 Enter (May 16, 2017 - Present) Managers EWA *Paul Heyman